


杂念

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 人类索鲁斯（哈迪斯）X无影光, 相反设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 小小的索鲁斯，遇见了那个奇特的男人。这个彷佛大号棕熊的男人让他十分熟悉，甚至想要捏捏那男人的脸。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	杂念

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前跟鲨咪交换无料的文～采用的是之前灯喵妈咪的索鲁斯X无影光的梗～谢谢妈咪们昨天跟我一边战场一边聊天，才生出了这文～虽然我仔细看看，好像只有部分内容用上了（汗颜）阿光跟小索鲁斯造出的东西是之前在山猫太太微博看到的那个肥肥冥王风筝猫（？）可能有后续也可能没有~

**

「我做恶梦了。」  
男孩如此一边缓缓开口说，一边看向眼前穿着黑色斗蓬高大的青年。青年讶异地睁大了那双他很喜欢的眼睛，缓缓将装着温热牛奶的牛奶壶放了下来。

**

索鲁斯从小就注意到有那么一个人会出现在他身边。那人一开始只是远远看着，但是每当他有什么危险的时候就会出现。一开始注意到这件事的时候索鲁斯还小，也才三四岁左右。那是加雷马还不是帝国而是共和国时期，尽管加尔乌斯家算是贵族却也没有像是那些书上说的尊贵生活。

他的父亲与母亲都各自有自己的事情要做，父亲忙着与军队与长老院们打交道，为得就是争取更多的资源。母亲一边调解着加尔乌斯家与自己的娘家，每天看着帐本计算该如何赚取更多的钱。那时候才三四岁的索鲁斯大多时间就是由女仆陪着，一边看她们坐在火炉边干活，一边抱着母亲让女仆给他做的小熊。

人人都说索鲁斯从小就乖巧得不得了。在其他家族的小少爷们尚且不知道天高地厚，吵闹着让父母从南边给他弄来昂贵玩具的时候，他只抱着女仆给他做的穿著小黑袍有蓝色眼睛的小棕熊就已经足够。恐怕只有他自己知道，这并不是什么女仆给他的东西，而是一个长得和小熊也差不多的大哥哥。

那时候他一人穿着小外套像个小球一样坐在庭院里，也不知道想什么地看着阴沉的天空。然后他猛地被抱了起来，一个在他家帮佣的年轻人不知道为什么一边说对不起一边抱着他往外冲。没有人注意到这里的情况，毕竟他也是午睡时间自己溜下床出来发呆，女仆们大概以为他再睡就去忙别的事情，等到发现他失踪约莫就是一小时之后。

小小年纪的索鲁斯脑子里面转过很多东西，但是碍于年纪因素，最多的只有”为什么要道歉？”以及”你想做什么？”。他看见在外面有一辆马车停在那里，男人似乎就要这样跑上车。那盖着他嘴的手让他恶心，想要喊叫也喊不出来。而就是在这时候那个男人出现了，他从黑暗中走了出来，快得不可思议。索鲁斯根本没看清楚对方是怎么出手的，只知道自己不一会儿就落到对方怀中。那人用黑色的袍子盖着自己，也不知道怎么弄地就解决了那些人。

或许是因为索鲁斯并没有大叫或者哭喊，男人似乎是有点慌张，担心他就这么给吓坏了。他抱着年幼的索鲁斯哄了一会儿，最后在年幼的他面前展现了奇迹。

「小孩子应该是比较喜欢玩具吧？」那人喃喃自语，一手抱着他一手向上张开像是要抓取什么。不一会儿一个毛绒小熊就出现在他手心里，而那男人把这小熊放到了索鲁斯怀中。年幼的索鲁斯紧紧地抱住小熊，眼睛却还是盯着对方看个不停。

「奇怪了……难道记得我吗？记得我是谁吗？」男人似乎有些高兴，抱着索鲁斯一直问对方知不知道自己是谁。索鲁斯觉得这人也太奇怪了，哪有这样一直追问别人知不知道自己是谁？他摇摇头说不知道，对方肉眼可见地沮丧，肩膀似乎都塌了下来。

「也…也是啦……或许你将来长大点能记起来，但是这么小应该……我上次都不敢问拉哈布雷亚是怎么找到以格约姆的…或许……」男人说着他不懂的话，一边抱着他一边如入无人之境地把他送回了房间，放到温暖的床上。「小孩子要好好睡觉喔！小熊熊会陪着你。」他摸了摸索鲁斯的头发，似乎打算就这样转身离开，然而年幼的索鲁斯却抓着他的黑袍，执着地问他到底是谁。

「我？啊……这样吧，你喊我阿谢姆好了。」男人微笑地说着，就像是想到了什么一样把脸上的面具摘下来。「喊我阿谢姆吧，索鲁斯。」

小时候的索鲁斯并不理解对方自我介绍的时候为什么有些难过，他只是想要摸摸这个大号的小熊让他不要那么难过。然而大号小熊并没有察觉到这份心思，转身就这样走了。不一会儿，走廊传来了跑步的声音。他那一直因为生活压力而抿着唇的母亲，慌张地冲到了他的房间看向他。

「喔！索鲁斯……索鲁斯……」母亲抱着他眼泪直落，不一会儿父亲也跑了进来。长大后的索鲁斯才明白，那似乎是加雷马共和国的叛徒，打算要抓他来威胁他的父母放弃某一条商业路线。那似乎是很重要的一条路线，在他长大的这段岁月里面时常碰到类似绑架事件。然而无一例外，那个男人总是会出现然后拯救他。

「你不是人类吧。」索鲁斯十岁时候他说了这话，话语中没有任何疑问的意思代表他十分肯定自己所想。对方愣了愣，随后不好意思地抓抓自己的脸蛋。  
「我倒是忘了调整一下外表的年纪。」  
「没这必要。」

他们说这话的时候旁边倒下了许多身影，那又一如既往地是一次失败的绑架。索鲁斯看着眼前的男人，从小时候整个人被他抱着走，现在他几乎已经到了对方下巴。他曾经听对方抱怨自己长得太快太高，没一阵就要超过他了。

「不过你本来也该长得那么高。」男人自说自话算是给自己一个解答，索鲁斯心想那可不是么？加雷安人原本就长得高。

「最近你小心一点，你父母在计画的东西肯定会引起很多人注意。如果没有事情，就不要往外跑了。我会去看你的。」就像是戳穿了男孩的心思，男人缓缓说着。索鲁斯猛地看向了他，尽管仍然年幼但是在加雷马共和国似乎人人都比较早熟。现在的他已经不如三四岁的时候，可以清楚地被男人看出心中所想。不，或许男人仍然是能看出什么才会这么说，只是他并不在意男孩一点小心思，只是担心他因为这份心思受害而已。

在那之后男人偶尔会出现在加尔乌斯宅邸中，在女仆们忙碌的时候从黑暗中缓缓走出。也因为如此，索鲁斯早早就不要女仆们的陪伴。尽管只是流传于几个贵妇家庭之间，这意外地让他赢来了早慧的名声。男人从来没有空手出现过，他会给索鲁斯带来南方的一些书籍或者食物，特别是一种叫做葡萄的果子。男人特意拿着那上头还有水珠的葡萄在他面前晃了晃，直到他说：「阿谢姆你真幼稚。」为止。

那葡萄是真的好吃，饱满的果实还有香甜的果汁。如果不是阿谢姆把东西带来，索鲁斯大概只有在过节或者在长老家里才能吃上一两颗。已经懂得许多的男孩沉默地吃着甜美的果实，这些并不能分享给别人的果子一再地告诉他现今加雷马共和国究竟身处一个什么样糟糕的地位。而在他思考的时候，阿谢姆亲密地触碰他的额头，带点无奈地对他笑。

「还是小孩子而已，不要这样皱眉头啊。」索鲁斯无奈地看着也吃着葡萄的男人，原本烦闷的心情倒是因此而消。

「我跟拉哈布雷亚以及艾里迪布斯告了假。」阿谢姆躺在椅子上如此说，用手盖着脸看起来很是苦恼。「＠＃＄＠＄＃，你说我做得对吧。」

那是一种奇特的音调，像是说话又不像是说话。索鲁斯整个人僵住，那话语他听不懂，却彷佛烙印在他的灵魂中。阿谢姆似乎并没有察觉，难过了一会儿后问他为什么脸色那么难看？

「是生病了吗？」他听见对方焦急地说，直接上来轻轻碰触他的额头。索鲁斯摇了摇头，几次想要问他那方才说得是什么。他知道阿谢姆不会乖乖地回答他这个问题，就好像是故意隐藏一些事情一般。

而当天晚上，他做起恶梦。恶梦的那头有个巨大的怪物站在那里，在它的身后一片漆黑，似乎可以听见有什么声音从遥远的地方传来。在梦中的他想要逃跑，却总是逃不掉。那有著四只眼睛的怪物，头戴冠冕居高临下地看著他。

**

「恶梦？」放下牛奶壶的阿谢姆好奇地听他说这梦境，过了好一会儿才有了点反应。索鲁斯仔细地观看阿谢姆的反应，觉得他应当是知道什么，却不肯直接说。

「恶梦啊……」阿谢姆又重复了一次，不知道在想些什么。过了一会儿他才缓缓开口，说得却是索鲁斯有些意外的话语。「让我们来面对他吧！只要面对恶梦！就不必害怕恶梦！」

这话说得孩子气，让索鲁斯有那么瞬间想要冷笑到底是你年纪大还是我年纪大？然而他只是点点头没多说些什么，任由阿谢姆拉著他说了一连串话。索鲁斯其实有些意识到自己对阿谢姆的宽容，尽管他自己也不知道这是为什么。如果换成了别人这么跟他说话，他估计直接掉头就走，根本不会听人拉著他说那么多东西。

阿谢姆说了要面对恶梦以后就拉著他说起另一种东西，他跟他介绍了创造魔法这样的东西，一本正经地说著一些什么理论上的东西。索鲁斯听不太懂他在说什么，但是他的直觉是阿谢姆肯定说错了不少。阿谢姆似乎是在他金色双眼的注视下开始失去信心，只是小声地说著：「我应该没记错啊……」之类的话语。索鲁斯突然有点担心，阿谢姆这样可怎么是好？按照他的说法这个创造魔法是如他这般的人从出生就会的东西，怎么在阿谢姆口中听来就连他自己都没弄明白这股力量。

「我们试试看吧！只要是是看应该就可以了！」阿谢姆有些慌张地说著，似乎是担心自己被索鲁斯看不起。如果索鲁斯知道他心中所想怕是要直接笑出来，这哪有什么看得起看不起的问题，他就没指望过阿谢姆能给出什么好意见。

比起从前长高许多的男孩勉强地被男人圈在怀中，阿谢姆让索鲁斯闭上眼睛，努力去想像那个恶梦中的场景。索鲁斯其实觉得如果他真能把恶梦中的场景呼唤出来，那问题就大了。然而有这个不靠谱的阿谢普在，他却又不知道为什么充满了信心。在闭上眼睛前他仔仔细细地看了一眼阿谢姆，心想或许到时候还是我保护你会比较好。男孩完全没觉得一个才十岁的孩子说要保护一个大人有多奇怪，但是他总觉得这很理所当然，就好像他本来就会替阿谢姆收拾后续一般。

他们紧密地靠在一起，分享彼此的温度。加雷马宅邸虽烧著火炉，但是也只有靠近火炉的地方才是暖的。就这么坐在阿谢姆怀中，索鲁斯觉得全身都要暖了起来。阿谢姆引导他闭上眼睛，在脑中构思著恶梦中的那个怪物。他想得仔细，就像是那怪物全身上下他都寮若指掌。他隐约明白自己不是第一次看到那怪物，甚至过份了解了。他开始有些担心阿谢姆是不是能够真正打倒这个恶梦中的怪物，在听见阿谢姆「唉！？」的一声后猛地张开了眼睛。

「这是什么。」索鲁斯无语地看著阿谢姆，不知道为什么他本能地明白那是阿谢姆的错。他身后的男人似乎有些尴尬，故意把头放在索鲁斯的头顶上胡乱哼著歌曲想要打混过去。从他们双手中诞生而出的那个东西拍动翅膀飞了起来，就停在他们面前。那小小的双手还环了起来，似乎是有些不高兴。

那东西并不能说完全没有索鲁斯梦中怪物的影子，只是那东西也明显可爱了许多。肥肥短短小小的造物，就好像是什么奇特的布偶一般。根据终于不再转移话题哼歌的阿谢姆所言，这只是一个小小的玩具一般的东西，就如同当年他送给索鲁斯的小熊。

「你说吧，为什么会这样？」男孩站了起来，那小小的飞行物体停在他的肩头就像是两人一起看著阿谢姆一般。比他高大的男人乖乖坐著低下脑袋，似乎是很不好意思。

「我想……大概是因为我有杂念吧。」男人不好意思地说著，解释起了杂念到底是什么样的存在。原本只是听著的索鲁斯突然有点不高兴，阿谢姆说是因为索鲁斯小小地窝在他的怀中，才让他不小心有了杂念影响这个本来应该很帅气的造物。他冷笑，什么话语到了嘴边几乎说出来。

你有杂念难道不是正常的吗？

索鲁斯被自己的想法给震惊。今天才是阿谢姆跟他说这个创造魔法，但是他彷佛能明白这人创造的思路又或者是一贯的作风。阿谢姆稍稍歪著头看他，眼中有著关心与不解，似乎是不明白他怎么就停顿了。

「不，没什么。」索鲁斯摇头，并没有多说些什么。阿谢姆虽然明显有些不安，却是突然被什么人给喊走了。他大概是很忙，所以直到晚上都没有回来。

索鲁斯安静地爬到床上，身边放著小熊与那个阿谢姆今天创造而出的玩偶入睡。在他的梦中那个怪物再次出现，而这次的他并没有因为害怕而后退。他走向了前，那怪物只是站在那里看著他一动不动。

在一开始见到怪物的恐惧退去后，索鲁斯突然意识到自己很理解这个巨大的怪物。怪物安静地看著他，就好像他看著怪物一般。他对那怪物缓缓张口，问出了一个他睡前才想到但是却又觉得十分疯狂的念头。

「你是我吗？」

那怪物没有说什么，但是索鲁斯觉明白自己得到了答案。他对怪物伸出了手，而怪物也对他伸出了手。

他知道明天或者之后的日子，当阿谢姆回来，他会碰上一个捏著他脸的索鲁斯。或者该说是------

哈迪斯。

END


End file.
